Electronic spreadsheets—made up of a grid of cells having rows and columns—are powerful tools that enable tracking and manipulation of large amounts of organized financial, engineering, and other information. Spreadsheets can enable a user to establish formulas and other relationships between and among the cells that make up the spreadsheet so as to compute a variety of values. The content of a spreadsheet can be viewed (e.g., on screen or printed) in place, in the spreadsheet grid itself (as opposed to standard databases which may need to be run through a reporting structure in order to produce meaningful output). To make such output more meaningful and visually appealing, spreadsheet applications permit users to apply formatting to text, numbers and other values in a cell (e.g., selecting a number of significant digits to display after a decimal point, a font type and size, and the like).
A user may also be able to select the width of the columns in a spreadsheet, so that the user can make the relevant columns fit on a single screen or page when they review the spreadsheet. In certain circumstances, the content in a cell will not fit, because the content is too large, and the width of the column is too narrow. In such a situation, a user may be provided the option to format a column so that content such as text “wraps” at the right edge of the column and starts another row of text within the particular cell. As a result, the height of the cell will need to increase if all the content is to be seen, and the height of all the cells in the row will need of increase an equal amount if the alignment of the grid is to be maintained.